Reassurances
by reading is my addiction
Summary: Suddenly the words caught in my throat. All my bravery gone, replaced with sudden and sharp anxiety. He looked down at me, waiting, but I was still unable to speak.' 1 shot


**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Edward... ?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied as he lazily stroked my hair.

"I...." Suddenly the words caught in my throat. All my bravery gone, replaced with sudden and sharp anxiety. He looked down at me, waiting, but I was still unable to speak.

"Bella, Love?" He murmured. "What is it?" His fingers gently caressed my face and I leaned into his hand.

Before I could stop them, tears defiantly began spilling out of my eyes. "Bella?" His voice more anxious now. His arms tightened around me, his hands rubbing my hair and my back, soothingly.

"Shhh, love, shhhh.'' He said as he kissed the top of my head. I could hear the slightly frantic edge in his voice as he murmured. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I...I..." I was sobbing now, my face buried in his chest.

"Bella, Bella." He crooned. "It's alright, it's ok. I'm Here. What is it love?" I didn't answer. My voice was trapped by my crying and gasps for air. I tried to calm myself as I stained his shirt with my tears. He stroked my hair reassuringly and when I peeked at his face his eyes were tight with worry. After a few more minuets his lips were at my ear.

"I can't take it." He whispered in earnest. "Please Bella, What's wrong? I can't stand to see you like this." One cold finger hooked under my chin, pulling it up, forcing me to look at him. He unleashed his probing gaze on me, staring deep into my eyes. I bit my lip as the tears continued to leak down my cheeks. Heat crept into my face as I tried unsuccessfully to look away. His eyes kept me there, locked in his gaze, as they smoldered with pained curiosity. We stayed there for an immeasurable moment, as the tears slowly faded to a trickle. He then gently took his other hand and wiped the remaining drops from my cheeks.

"There we are." He murmured. "It's ok, love, everything is alright." I took a deep breath and sighed. He searched my face, eyes probing, as I tried to pull myself together. My sudden breakdown surprised me as much as him. Again I hid my face in his chest, sniffling. He waited this time, silently cradling me closer to him.

After a few more moments my voice returned. "Edward?" I whispered again, my voice strained from my crying.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice low and saturated with concern.

"I wanted to ask you something." He waited. I cleared my throat before continuing, trying to suppress my nerves. "I was wondering what you would think about me… after…?" My voice cracked and I trailed off. He stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue. When I didn't he gently pulled me away to look into my face. "What do you mean Bella?" he asked.

I sighed, and fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I just wondered if, when I was different…" He stiffened and my voice began to crack as more tears broke free and rolled down my cheeks. "If you would still… want me…" I spoke the last so softly it was barely audible, but I knew he heard. I couldn't bare to look into his face, afraid what I might find there, but I felt his gaze on me.

"Bella, I will always love you." He whispered, stroking my face reassuringly.

"Will you?" I asked, my voice thick with tears. "Even when I'm different, will you still want me forever?"

"Of course you silly girl." He replied silkily. "What could possibly make you think I wouldn't want you anymore? Your hold on my heart is permanent, and unbreakable." He kissed my forehead.

"You… you, don't want me changed…" I whispered.

He sighed, pulling me tighter to him. "Bella." He said, his voice was gentle but had an edge to it that I couldn't quite understand. "You know why that is. It in no way means that I wouldn't want you."

"Promise?" I asked, my voice pleading.

"I promise." He replied, his tone sincere. I sighed, snuggling closer to him, drying my tears on his shirt. We laid there, for a long time, in silence, before he leaned in to press his lips softly against mine. "I love you." He murmured, filling my head with the sweetness of his breath.


End file.
